This Is the Way the World Ends
by GinnySue7
Summary: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. 授权翻译，作者：cinnamon badge
1. 第一章 詹姆斯

**第一章** **詹姆斯**

詹姆斯被一声轻柔的呜咽唤醒，虽然几不可闻，但在安静的夜色中几乎如同枪响。

他等待着。什么都没有。他又躺回到床上。

另一声呜咽。接着是大哭。

好了，哈利又不打算让他们睡觉了。

在他身边，莉莉呻吟着翻身。"詹姆斯。"她抱怨道。

"上次是我起来的。"他咕哝。

"他和你一起会睡得更快。"

詹姆斯试图想出另一个条理清晰的回答，但在凌晨两点，这种技巧通常失灵，他只想再次入睡。他再次尝试道："折中解决吧。"

"我在听。"

"你去哄他睡觉，我去给我们热牛奶。"詹姆斯不知道这主意是从哪儿来的，但他相当自豪自己想了出来。在解决哈利不能整夜安睡的可爱小问题后，热牛奶总是能让他们舒服一些。

他感觉莉莉困倦地露出微笑。"你真会讨价还价，詹姆斯·波特。"她说，"但我喜欢你思考的方式。"

"我有时候也让自己惊讶。"他说，当他拿着眼镜和魔杖挣扎着从床上爬下来时，他听到了她的笑声。莉莉也跟着爬了起来，他在楼梯上亲吻她，他们走向了不同的方向：他去厨房，而她去哈利的婴儿房。

当他打开灯，厨房的灯光几乎晃瞎他，因此，詹姆斯迅速挥动魔杖将它变暗。第一件事：马克杯。他从碗橱里拿出两只马克杯，一只上面有花朵：这是莉莉最喜欢的杯子。他可以听到她在楼上轻声给哈利唱歌，当她摇晃他入睡时，地板吱嘎作响。詹姆斯露出微笑。

外面大门的锁发出了响动。

他头上的摇椅停了。"我去看看，莉儿。"詹姆斯对楼上叫道，困惑地皱起眉头。他肯定自己在晚餐后锁了大门—

当他打开前门，他发现彼得站在门与篱笆之间的小径上。

詹姆斯吓了一跳，接着将手放在心脏上。"梅林，虫尾巴，你吓死我了。"他说。"你为什么在这儿？你不是应该在伦敦吗？"

彼得不自在地僵直了身体，他的目光坚定—似乎充满了愧疚。"对不起，詹姆斯。"他轻声说。"我不得不这样做。"

冰冷的恐惧抓住了他的心脏。"发生了什么？"詹姆斯颤抖地低语。"怎么了？"

街道上突然的噼啪声吸引了他的注意力。詹姆斯看见一个戴斗篷的高个儿黑色人影出现。他直接走向房子。

"该死！"詹姆斯叫道，他的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。"真他妈该死，虫尾巴—"

"黑魔王很强大。"虫尾巴畏缩着呜咽。"我不能拒绝。"

"他在吗，虫尾巴？"一个可怕的声音从穿着斗篷的人影口中发出，他现在正走向虚掩的大门。"啊，我可以感觉到他们在附近—"

"你是我的朋友，彼得！"詹姆斯叫道，抓着门框。"我的朋友啊！我们信任你！"

"詹姆斯？"莉莉歇斯底里地从楼上叫道。

"我的主人。"彼得更大声地说，"詹姆斯和莉莉·波特，还有他们的儿子哈利—"

"不，彼得！住口！我是你的朋友！是我，尖头叉子—"

"—在山顶的这栋房子中，就在戈德里克山谷外。"

随着一声爆裂声，他们小房子周围的无数魔咒都消失了。任何人现在都可以看到。詹姆斯赤裸胳膊上的毛发因为突然退却的魔力而竖起。他本因为恐惧而疯狂跳动的心脏甚至开始跳得更加厉害。

"该死！"他叫道，对着伏地魔穿着斗篷的人影和颤抖的彼得摔上门。他冲到楼梯底部，发现莉莉站在上面，恐惧地睁大眼睛，怀里抱着哈利。

"彼得。"他嘶哑地说，向上跑了几级台阶。"他—莉莉，他带他来找我们了。"

"哦我的天呐。"她流着泪叫道。"哦天啊，詹姆斯—"

"带哈利走。"他叫道，这时，前门从门锁上飞了出去。"是他！跑—"

"但你呢，詹姆斯！"莉莉叫道，向他跑去。

"我来拖延他。"他坚持道，用力将她推上楼梯。"我再去找你。"

他的谎言凝固在他们之间沉重的空气中，在那一刻，詹姆斯看到了莉莉眼中的理解。"我爱你。"她后退着说道。"我如此爱你，詹姆斯—"

"带哈利离开这里！"他乞求，她转身跑上了楼。

他进入客厅，魔杖已经握在手中，他的手很稳。他感到一股陌生的冷静。当看到莉莉消失，他之前感到的任何恐惧都消失无踪，他的心跳慢慢恢复正常。她会安全。她和哈利会没事的。当伏地魔进入视线，他立刻对自己施了一个保护咒。

"你对我来说不重要，男孩。"黑巫师嘶嘶地说，在房间角落里像一个黑色幽灵。他懒洋洋地抖动魔杖，詹姆斯几乎无法坚持保护自己。"你只是我路上的绊脚石。"

"你不会碰到他们一根头发。"詹姆斯发誓，向他发射了一道西里斯最喜欢的魔咒。伏地魔后知后觉地挡住了它，它反弹到门廊；他耳边响起碎玻璃的声音。"只要我还活着。"

伏地魔苍白的嘴唇卷曲成一个阴险的微笑。"如果那是你的愿望，我乐意遵从，我亲爱的愚蠢男孩。"猛地抖动魔杖，詹姆斯的防护破裂了，他感到疼痛—疼到他无法想象—贯穿过他，像火和上千根针一样穿过他的四肢百骸，他发出一声痛苦的尖叫。他的魔杖从手中滑落，他痛苦地弓起背，跪倒在地。

"你认为你可以躲藏起来。"伏地魔滑向前说。"你知道得太晚了，伏地魔大人可以找到任何人。"他结束了对詹姆斯的钻心咒，观看着他无法控制地颤抖。

"我不会让你碰他们！"詹姆斯叫道，疼痛的余波让他咬紧牙关。他绝望地对他施了另一道咒语，再一道，再一道，看着伏地魔轻易地阻挡了每一道咒语，他发出挫败的叫喊。咒语在房子里弹来弹去，打碎玻璃，撕裂家具，毁灭了他们怀着爱意装修的房子。

黑巫师再次露出微笑，这让詹姆斯害怕，他从未见过这种表情。"尽管我很享受，但比起折磨一个像你这样的没用血统叛徒，我还有更好的事情要做。"

他再次举起魔杖。

尽管他的本能想要蜷缩成一个球并闭上双眼，詹姆斯还是从地板上爬了起来。他现在挡在伏地魔与莉莉和哈利之间，挡住了上楼的唯一通路。

詹姆斯绷紧下巴，直视着伏地魔—他知道自己正在面对死亡。

他现在确定，他不会再看见他的莉莉了，他努力了那么久才得到她啊；而小哈利也不会了解他的父亲；西里斯可能会因为发生的一切而自我责备；而莱姆斯，不希望任何人受到伤害的可怜莱姆斯，他会很难过—尽管他看着将会让他离开他的家人和朋友的东西，但他再次冷静下来，那是一种奇妙平和的安宁。

他爱他们所有人，他们对他来说无比重要—

"你要死了，泥巴种爱好者。"伏地魔宣布。

"拿出你最好的状态吧。"詹姆斯说，露出傲慢的讥笑。

可别说波特们从来不战斗。

Faith in their hands shall snap in two,

And the unicorn evils run them through;

Split all ends up they shan't crack;

And death shall have no dominion.

\- Dylan Thomas


	2. 第二章 西里斯

**第二章** **西里斯**

"冰河时代就要到来，太阳正晒得厉害。[1]"西里斯低声哼唱，一边上楼梯，一边醉醺醺地东摇西摆。"彻底垮台即将来临…皮特[2]！开门！"

他敲着彼得的麻瓜公寓的门，无视楼下的男人叫他闭嘴的声音。"皮特。"西里斯靠在门上含糊地说。冰冷的木头贴着他发烫的脸，感觉棒极了。"我拿来了食物—酒，皮特！酒！"

走廊里的一扇门打开，露出一个穿着晨衣的男人。"先生，我的家人和我要睡觉。"他咬牙切齿地说。

"先生，我的朋友和我要尿尿。"西里斯回答。他再次敲着彼得公寓的门，将装着爱尔兰黑啤和时代啤酒的袋子扔到了地上。"皮特！"

"如果你找佩迪鲁先生，他在傍晚离开了。"邻居走向他说。

等等—什么？

西里斯眨了眨眼，感觉自己好像被泼了一盆冷水。"不可能。"他说。"彼得说他不会—"

"我亲眼看见的。"邻居说，忍住一个哈欠。"当我倒垃圾时，他离开了。之后我就没有听到他的消息。"

恐惧比宿醉魔药更能让他清醒，这真古怪。

"他什么时候离开的？"西里斯质问道，扑向前抓住了男人的胳膊。"我需要知道，这很重要—"

"他没说。"男人说，将他推开。"现在，我建议你在吵醒其他人之前离开。"

西里斯几乎没听到他说话，因为他已经冲下了楼梯，穿过门厅，经过鼾声大作的夜间守卫，走向他放在街上的摩托车。没人在夜晚这个时候出去，因此，西里斯毫不犹豫地对他的摩托车挥动魔杖，飞向夜空。

这不对。一点儿都不对。彼得向他们保证了一百次，一千次，说他会待在他的公寓里，只为凤凰社成员开门。西里斯已经给他买了足够过上三个星期的杂货，而詹姆斯给他买了他想要的所有《疯麻瓜马丁》连环画和《妖怪大全》—他没有理由在深夜出门。

"该死！"西里斯叫道，用拳头捶打着大腿。他加快了速度，寒风穿过他的长发。

一切都会没事的。彼得可能只是收到了他母亲的飞路呼叫，那个黏人的老女人，他可能冲到她身边，只是为了阁楼上的蜘蛛或花园里的地精这种小事，而他决定留下过夜。就是那样。一切都会没事的。

他一来到戈德里克山谷，就看出出了问题，因为村庄周围的赤胆忠心咒消失了。"不。"他发出一声抽泣。"彼得，你这个混蛋—你这个该死的混蛋—"

西里斯重重地落在詹姆斯和莉莉家附近的小路上并停了下来，摩托车在清晨的安静中发出大声呼啸。黎明将至，但东边仍然灰蒙蒙的。但其他光线—北方的橘色光线—

摩托车几乎没熄火，他就下了车，爬上他们房子所在的山头。

全被毁坏了。一盏灯和桌子从前面的玻璃穿了出来，正落在前花园里。正门从铰链上掉了下来，所有窗户都爆炸了，闪亮的玻璃碎片散落在车道和草地上。车库着了火。

几个麻瓜站在马路边上，在寒风中聚在一起取暖，当他靠近房子时，他们走向他。"我们叫了警察。"一个中年女人叫道，疲惫地看着他。"一辆救护车正—"

"詹姆斯！"西里斯叫道，从她和她眼中的怜悯旁边跑开。"詹姆斯！莉莉！"

当一块玻璃扎进了他的脚，他皱了皱眉，但继续向前，穿过被毁的正门，穿过毁坏的前厅进入被摧毁的客厅。"拜托，拜托—"

他被走廊里的尸体绊倒，它被沙发盖住了一半，不自然地倒在地毯上，直到他听到自己脚下玻璃被压碎的声音，他才意识到—

"不。"西里斯呻吟道，跪在詹姆斯的身边。他害怕触碰他。詹姆斯带着决意的表情，他的眼睛坚定地直视前方。

没有脉搏。没有脉搏。

"詹姆斯，拜托。"西里斯低语，将他从地板上拽了起来，将他抱在胸前。他像抱着小孩一样抱着他，他有时会这样摇着哈利入睡。"你不能，你不能—"

一个黑暗的人影出现在楼梯顶端。西里斯只是抬起头，甚至想不起要拿出魔杖防御。

"西里斯？西里斯·布莱克？"

高大的人影走下楼梯，楼梯在他的巨大重量下发出嘎吱声。海格，霍格沃茨的场地看守人。詹姆斯一直很喜欢他。

"莉莉？"西里斯嘶哑地说。"告诉我她—"

海格对身后做了一个手势。"在婴儿房。"他伤心地说，西里斯感觉自己的心碎了。"为了救这个小家伙而死。"

西里斯这时才注意到，海格结实的胳膊里有一个小襁褓—他踉跄着站起身，发现那是哈利，哈利仍然奇迹般地活着，还在呼吸和睡觉，就好像刚刚并没有到世界末日。他的前额沾着血，眉毛上方有一道伤痕—但他活着。

"我是他的教父。"西里斯说，他看向那么像他好朋友的男孩。"我现在必须照顾他。"

"对不起，布莱克。"海格说，耸了耸肩。"我听命于邓布利多。应该带哈利去他在萨里的亲戚家。莉莉的姐姐。"

西里斯点了点头，仍然消化着詹姆斯的尸体躺在他脚边而莉莉躺在楼上的事实，房子着火了，而哈利正在被带走—

虫尾巴。

西里斯面容坚定，外面开始响起了警报声。"骑我的摩托车去。"他对海格说。"我不再需要它了。"

"好吧。"海格明快地说，"那种可怕的—"

"替我照顾好它。"他说。他伸出手，最后一次抚摸哈利柔软的脸颊。"好久不见，小家伙。"他低语。"我会为你回来的。"

"怎么—"西里斯没有听海格的问题，因为他再次快速走开，因为悲痛、惊恐和想要杀人的愤怒而颤抖。

虫尾巴。

梅林保佑彼得。当西里斯·布莱克收拾完他，连他自己的母亲都认不出他。

他寻找了几个小时，当太阳升起，新的一天开始，魔法界传开了第一波暂时报道。伏地魔死了。仅仅是一个小男孩的哈利·波特导致了他的垮台。西里斯都不在乎，因为他只能看见背叛的彼得—婚礼上的詹姆斯和莉莉：他们看上去那么快乐—和哈利的洗礼仪式，他们问他是否能做他们儿子的教父—

最终，西里斯没有找到彼得，而是彼得找到了他。

他一直追踪彼得的魔杖，追到了德文郡的埃克塞特，他正跑过一条住宅街道，一声尖利的爆裂声宣示着另一个巫师在他面前出现。

"彼得。"西里斯说，残酷地假笑。"很高兴在这里见到你。"

彼得用颤抖的手举起魔杖，指着他。"我—我不害—害怕你，西里斯·布—布莱克！"他叫道。

西里斯发出一声大笑，抽出了自己的魔杖。"你应该害怕我，虫尾巴。"他像唾出最肮脏的东西一样唾出这个名字。"你—"

"我知道你做—做了什么！"彼得对他叫道。"你是一个邪恶的男—男人！"

西里斯皱起眉。这到底…

"詹—詹姆斯和莉莉，西里斯！"彼得继续说道，现在双手紧抓着他的魔杖。"他们是我最—最好的朋友！而你杀—杀了他们！"他现在发出的声音已经吸引来了一群麻瓜。汽车停下，司机们都下了车，猜测街道中央到底发生了什么骚动。

这种指责让西里斯感到极大的愤怒。"我没做那种事！"他咆哮道。

"你背—背叛了他们！"彼得叫道。"你自己的朋—朋友！背—背叛了他们！"

西里斯认为够了。

他举起魔杖，想要不顾他们周围的麻瓜，用尽全力地袭击他，但紧随而来的是巨大的爆炸，是魔力、光、火焰和烟雾的爆发—人们发出尖叫—鲜血将他的视线染得鲜红—水流的嘶嘶声—他什么也看不到—只能听到麻瓜们的尖叫—

当烟雾消散，他可以再次视物，西里斯发现彼得之前所站的地方有一个大坑。水正从地下破裂的排水系统喷出来。尸体横七竖八地躺在人行道上—身上满是鲜血的麻瓜们正叫喊着求助，寻找医生—

西里斯接近大坑，低头看去。他只能看见彼得身上的长袍，被血和水变暗。

那个家伙变成他的阿尼马格斯形态跑了。

当西里斯想通所有事情，他睁大了眼睛。

所有人都认为我是保密人…没人知道我们都是阿尼马格斯…

早就计划好了。哪怕是最后一个细节—真他妈棒的细节。除了街道上的大坑和戈德里克山谷的两具尸体，根本没有证据留下。

"干得好，皮特。"西里斯轻声说，他的唇上露出一抹微笑。"干得好。干得好啊。"

他开始大笑。绝望的笑声甚至他自己听来都疯狂至极，他的整个身体都因为这种反常的狂笑而颤抖。麻瓜们从他身边退开，甚至更加害怕了。

这是他的错。是他说服詹姆斯和莉莉这是一个多么棒的诡计，没人会怀疑，他们会免于伏地魔的迫害—

他或许还画了一张地图，亲手将它交给食死徒们。

当魔法部官员到来拘捕他时，他仍然在大笑，当某个副部长宣称他因为谋杀詹姆斯和莉莉·波特与彼得·佩迪鲁和二十个麻瓜而被判处阿兹卡班无期徒刑时，他仍然在大笑。他知道他的人生结束了，他大笑。

西里斯大笑是因为如果他不笑，他会抽泣，而且绝不会停止。

But there were those amongst us all

Who walked with downcast head,

And knew that, had each got his due,

They should have died instead.

\- Oscar Wilde

* * *

[1]此时是1981年的伦敦，朋克正流行，西里斯在唱The Clash的《London Calling》。

[2] 彼得的昵称。


	3. 第三章 彼得

**第三章** **彼得**

下水道污物的恶臭比彼得所想的更加刺鼻，他几乎窒息。在处于正午的阳光之下后，在被大脚板眼中的愤怒烤炽后，他花了几分钟才使小眼睛适应黑暗。

真奇怪，他仍然会用昵称称呼他们。

「我是你的朋友！是我，尖头叉子！」

他们从来都不是他的朋友。并不真的是。当然，他们将他包括在他们的恶作剧和主要是月亮脸的发明的地图上，他也像其他人一样得到了一个昵称—但那痛处戳得有点太残忍，而不是友好的戏弄。有时，他们会故意"忘记"告诉他一次厨房探访或对多卡斯·梅多斯的恶作剧—

多卡斯去年死了。他不应该想她。

不，他们只有需要从他那里得到东西时，才会将自己称为他的朋友。一支额外的羽毛笔，一本图书馆里的书—尤其是当他的妈妈给他寄上好几盒他最喜欢的巧克力时。彼得会渴望让他们吃一些，向自己确保，如果情况调换过来，他们也会让他分享他们的巧克力，在他自己吃一口之前，巧克力就已经空了半盒。但它们本来是他的，不是他们的。从来都不是他们的。

「我以为你是我的朋友！」

当然，当他将死亡带到他们门口时，他们一直是他的朋友们。

「是我，尖头叉子！」

彼得耸了耸肩，晃了晃他的小脑袋，决心忘记。

事情并没有按照计划进行。黑魔王本该进入房子，只是杀了那个孩子。但彼得听到了詹姆斯的尸体倒地的声音，并立刻感觉自己的胸中涌起了反抗—尖头叉子有时很好。他不像大脚板那么残忍地以伤害他人为乐。

就是那时，一切都不对了。彼得停在楼梯旁，试图不去看尖头叉子空白的脸，这时，上面传来尖声叫喊和另一声巨大力量的爆裂声—杀戮咒。杀戮咒出了问题。他跑上婴儿房，看到莉莉注视着天花板，在地板上古怪地扭曲，婴儿在他的小床里大哭，血从他头上的伤疤流出—而黑魔王消失了，只留下他的魔杖躺在附近的地毯上。

他拿走了黑魔王的魔杖，将它和自己的魔杖一起藏在他短短的灰色皮毛之下。他一丝不苟地遵循着艾弗里的后备计划：大脚板被陷害并失常，所有人都认为他，彼得，死了。现在只需要找到一个藏匿的地方，直到所有食死徒的分散力量再次重聚，有对未来的新计划。

他无法再忍受下水道的气味了，它太浓烈，什么也帮助不了他习惯它。他最终来到了地上，希望他知道自己在哪儿。在此刻，德文郡似乎是一个好主意，但如果他甚至不能变回人形并观察周围环境—

好吧，等等。只要周围没人看见他，谁说他不能变回去？

彼得到达了镇子的边缘，警报仍然在响，麻瓜们在清理他造成的混乱，他用四只小腿儿跑过山峦，躲开车道。这里的树林茂密，像英国的一切，一定有着几百年的历史。他钻进最茂密的树林，当听不到车道上的汽车声音时，他再次变形了。

他从口袋里掏出一张褪色地图，仔细地观看。他需要回到伦敦，回到食死徒活动的重心，这样，即使以他的老鼠形态，他也可以得到新闻。他不确定自己会如何被其他人接纳，因为他们现在应该已经得知黑魔王的战败，但他别无选择。卢修斯·马尔福生活在威尔特郡，在这儿与伦敦之间。他可以在那里停留几天稍事休息。那么是东边。他的前路在东边。

在焦虑地转来转去后—月亮脸总是有出色的方向感，彼得回忆—他最终敲定了东边，并开始启程，尽可能地保持人形。埃克塞特周围十分荒芜，微微起伏的山谷和土地在夏天会种满玉米和小麦。现在，十一月初，土地光秃秃的，已经被收割，等待下一个春天的到来，它们可以再次被使用。当他穿过无数农田时，牛和马好奇地嗅着他，但一点无魔杖魔法—大脚板教他的一个小咒语—就可以让它们继续做自己的事。

夜幕降临了几次，但彼得不知道到底多少次，当他在一个树林中停下来并查看地图时，没有什么进展让他绝望。以这种速度，他要花几个月才能到达伦敦，而冬天很快就要来了。甚至威尔特郡现在都前景黯淡，他也不完全确定马尔福会敞开怀抱欢迎他。

彼得坐在一块大石头上，双手捧着头，恼火地试图理清一切。他需要找到一个魔法家庭度过冬天，那是确凿无疑的—他们比会试图毒死他的麻瓜们更加接受老鼠。但德文郡地广人稀，如果他能找到任何愿意接受一只宠物老鼠的人，那就算他幸运了。

他叹了口气。当他需要尖头叉子的机智时，它去了哪儿呢？

彼得继续前行，扭绞着缺失了一根手指的手。奔波对痊愈没有帮助，它现在又红又肿。他希望能找到一个有人知道基本治疗咒语并可以帮助他—一个可怜受伤的老鼠—的巫师家庭—

尽管他并没有真的期望可以找到任何地方—随着时日流逝，那个地方更像是一个香格里拉—可他找到了。

在一天傍晚，烘焙面包的香味和孩子们的声音传到了他灵敏的耳中，这是阴翳寒冷的冬天来临之前的最后一个金色下午。他从破旧的篱笆下溜进去，来到一个庞大杂乱的后花园，与之毗邻的是一个同样庞大杂乱的房子，但他流着口水，他立刻探测到了魔法的存在。亲爱的梅林！他得救了！

后门开了又关，一个表情忧伤的瘦高红发小男孩走了出来。男孩冲过花园，忽略了里面某个女人的叫喊和两个小孩子的哭声，并坐在了篱笆附近一张野餐桌旁的长椅上。

当男孩低声咕哝着书、他最喜欢的羽毛笔和妈妈根本不听他的话时，彼得偷偷穿过杂乱的草爬向他。彼得啃着他被修补好的裤子，男孩低下了头。

"你想要什么？"他专横地问，擦掉了脸上一滴泪水。"你也要对我残忍吗？"

彼得抬头，用无辜的黑眼睛看着他。

男孩叹了口气。"过来吧。"他将彼得抱上了他的膝盖。"至少你会听我说，对吗？不像比尔和查理，因为我告诉他们我想要读那本书，他们就把它拿走了，妈咪让我现在不要打扰她，因为小宝宝在哭，而弗雷德和乔治今早烧了我的羽毛笔。"男孩抚摸着彼得的后背，彼得满足地躺在他的腿上。"爹地说伦敦今晚要开一场大派对，因为一个大坏蛋死了，他本打算伤害所有人，但现在他死了，他不能再害人了，爹地想去，并带上我、比尔和查理，可妈咪说我太小了，但我只比查理小三岁。我希望自己已经长大了。"

梅林，他总是这么话多吗？彼得动了动，因为右爪的疼痛而皱起了脸，男孩注意到了。"天啊，你受伤了，不是吗？"他说。"比尔说他知道怎么施治疗魔咒，但他明年才能去霍格沃茨呢，我觉得他在说谎。我打赌妈咪或爹地可以帮助你，斑斑。如果我那么叫你，你不介意吧，因为的爪子上有一大块斑。"男孩抱起彼得，将他放在他的肩上；彼得牢牢抓住他。"我们会成为好朋友，斑斑，我可以看得出来。你是一个很好的聆听者。"

一个聆听者。那就是他对于月亮脸、大脚板和尖头叉子来说的全部意义。彼得疲惫地低下了头。

他们走进了房子，彼得看到一个胖乎乎的红发女人背着一个红发婴儿，正试图喂一张高凳上的麻烦红发小孩。"快来，罗恩，否则没有甜饼。"女人严厉地说。"你需要吃饭。"

"甜饼！"罗恩尖叫道，用小拳头捶着托盘。

"妈咪，看看我发现了什么！"男孩叫道，走向前。"他在花园里，他受伤了。你认为他是与猫狸子大战了吗？"

忙碌的女人匆匆看了他一眼，接着再次将勺子送到罗恩的嘴边。"哦，亲爱的珀西，他可能很脏。给他洗个澡再带他进房子。让弗雷德和乔治帮你，我认为如果他们在水附近就不会把什么弄着火了。至少我希望如此。"她低声补充。

当彼得被用一块芳香的薰衣草香皂在一桶雨水里洗澡时，他重新考虑了一下他对这个男孩—珀西—的第一印象。他认为自己可以习惯。珀西已经喜欢他，他知道哪怕他在冬天之前到达威尔特郡，他在马尔福庄园也不会受到这种欢迎。

当彼得那晚躺在珀西的枕头上，肚子里装满了面包屑和粥，他决定，那好吧。家啊，甜蜜的家。

Things fall apart; the center cannot hold;

Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,

The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere

The ceremony of innocence is drowned...

\- William Butler Yeats


	4. 第四章 莱姆斯

**第四章** **莱姆斯**

这些天举办的派对是哪怕在伏地魔的威胁之前都前所未见的。街道和小镇上公开表达的喜悦任何麻瓜都可以看到，跨越了几个世纪以来两个社会之间的分界线。破釜酒吧和三把扫帚夜夜爆满，每个人都想讲述他们自己版本的小哈利·波特导致近来最黑暗的巫师的覆灭的故事。

无需多说，没人讲出事实。他们喝得越多，故事也越奇幻。

莱姆斯尽可能远离了所有庆祝活动，在那件大事的两天后，他刚刚从约克郡的一个秘密任务中返回。但他现在要传递一个消息，邓布利多要求那晚在破釜酒吧见面并接收他的劳动成果。莱姆斯不能拒绝。

当莱姆斯踏进破釜酒吧，里面的声音微微减小—但可以注意到，他立刻赢得了所有人的注意。他努力保持面无表情，知道他们都会想到时间。四天后就是下一个月圆。他甚至看到酒保汤姆快步走向柜台后挂着《巫师季刊》泳装日历的墙边。

"莱姆斯。"他转身，看见了凤凰社成员亚瑟·韦斯莱穿过拥挤破釜酒吧走向他，身后跟着两个红发男孩。亚瑟用双手坚定地摇了摇他的手。"你在这儿真好，莱姆斯。我无法表达我有多难过，我和莫丽都是。他们是好人。"

"谢谢你。"莱姆斯礼貌地喃喃，对他和他的儿子露出了淡淡的微笑。"我认为所有胜利都伴随着牺牲。"

"说得对。"亚瑟说，放开了他的手。"我能给你买一杯饮料吗？火焰威士忌或—"

"他是来见我的。"两个男人都转过身，看见了穿着长春花蓝色长袍的阿不思·邓布利多，他沧桑的脸上挂着友善的微笑。"亚瑟，我恐怕这是私人事情。"

"哦，当然，当然。"亚瑟说，对他们两个露出笑容。"别让我们打扰你们。我要带比尔和查理回到我们的座位上了—蒙顿格斯正在给他们讲一个关于哈利·波特的故事—过来，男孩们。"三个韦斯莱走向了房间的另一端。

当他们离开，邓布利多的微笑慢慢消失。"我相信汤姆有能让我们私下交谈的房间。"他开口，但莱姆斯摇了摇头。

"不，我想留下听听别人都说了什么。"他说，虚假地微笑着。"我和所有人一样，有同样庆祝伏地魔的失败的权利，不是吗？"

"当然，莱姆斯。"邓布利多握紧了他的肩膀，接着带他在房间一个安静的角落坐下。一杯黄油啤酒和一杯热茶等待着他们，还有汤姆出名的酒吧派。

当他们坐下，邓布利多很沉默，而莱姆斯抓住机会偷听他们旁边桌子的讲话，一个肥胖的老巫师在忙于给一个老女巫讲万圣节发生的事情。"他就放倒了他们。"巫师严肃地说。"那两个人没有对抗伏地魔的机会。詹姆斯·波特试图反击—他当然尝试了，保护妻子和孩子—"

莱姆斯立刻不听了，猜想着他自己喝黄油啤酒可以喝得多醉。

"有人会说我冒犯了你，在这么短时间之后就要求你来见我。"邓布利多若有所思地搅拌着他的茶。"我希望我不赞同他们是正确的？"

莱姆斯饥饿地咬了一口派，舔了舔嘴唇。"不算'这么短'。"他说。"我做了你要求我做的事情并来汇报我的任务。"

"棒极了。"邓布利多对他露出一个淡淡的微笑。"因为我害怕—我不会对任何人这样说，你知道，但我感觉你值得听到。"他喝了一口茶。"我害怕我们还没有听到这位自封的伏地魔大人的最后消息。尽管我希望自己是错误的，我还是需要为可能性做准备。"

"当然。"莱姆斯对他的酒吧派点着头。他太久没吃过一顿好饭了，而邓布利多似乎感觉到了，因为在接下来的几分钟，他们一言不发地吃东西。

当他的盘子见了底，喝完了黄油啤酒，莱姆斯准备要告诉邓布利多他想听到的事情。"我在曼彻斯特对魔法部的历史档案做了研究。"他开口，用手指划着瓶口。"你告诉过我，我要寻找的巫师会在法律执行司，所以我从那里开始。"

"很好。"邓布利多喃喃，将手塞进了袖子中。"然后？"

"你想找的那个男人是鲍勃·奥格登。"莱姆斯说。"我发现了他的完整工作申请背景调查—他的魔杖，他的家庭，他的爱好，所有的一切。"他从破旧的长袍里拿出一卷整齐的羊皮纸，递过了桌面。"接着，我拿了所有东西并设法追踪他到约克郡一个叫布拉德福的麻瓜小镇外的一个巫师老年之家。他的妻子在几年前去世，而他的孩子将他送到了那里，因为他并没有优雅地老去。"

邓布利多感兴趣地看着那卷羊皮纸。"他是我们的人吗？是他负责莫芬·冈特不当使用魔法所造成的事故吗？"

莱姆斯对羊皮纸点了点头。"我发现了奥格登的手写报告。"邓布利多神秘地露出微笑，伸出一只手接过羊皮纸，将它藏在了层层长袍之下。"我可以问一个问题吗，教授？"

"可以，莱姆斯。"邓布利多喝完了他的茶，将杯子放在一边。

"你为什么让我执行这个任务？我仍然看不出鲍勃·奥格登和神秘—伏—伏地魔之间有任何联系。"他做了一个深呼吸，接着冲口而出，"还有我为什么非要在上周去，在詹姆斯和莉莉躲藏起来的时候？"

听到这里，老人眼中的亮光消失了。"我认为我的动机现在可以泄露了。"邓布利多直言不讳地说。"我想要你在伦敦之外忙碌是因为你很可能是食死徒安插在凤凰社里的间谍。"

莱姆斯觉得好像有人在自己的内脏上打了一拳。"间谍？"他结结巴巴地说。"但是—但是教授，你知道我—"

"是的，现在我们都知道了。"邓布利多说。"我们现在知道，间谍实际上是西里斯·布莱克，而不是你。"他悲伤地微笑着。"我真的很抱歉你没有被给予你应得的信任。你必须理解，尽管对抗血统偏见的战争已经胜利—暂时是这样—可对抗狼人偏见的战争还远没有结束。"

他点了点头，不信任自己开口说话。

"然而，这次的任务并不随意。我十分感激你为我找到了奥格登先生。他会是这幅拼图的重要一块。"

邓布利多靠在椅子上，两个男人看着亚瑟的儿子们正在对蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇的魔杖把戏大笑和拍手。当他的消遣结束，莱姆斯被迫再次倾听酒吧里的各种猜测：詹姆斯和莉莉怎么死的，西里斯如何变疯，彼得怎么在埃克塞特被炸成了碎片。这些想法不断在他脑中涌动，创造了一个死亡和毁灭的麦比乌斯带[1]。

"我听说詹姆斯为了救他们而死。"莱姆斯轻柔地说。"他们发现他的尸体挡住了通往哈利婴儿房的楼梯。"

邓布利多低下了头。

"而莉莉也为哈利而死。"他继续说，他的视线模糊了。他眨了几次眼。"彼得被炸成了碎片，他们目前只找到了他的手指。"

"西里斯·布莱克会为他所做下的事情在阿兹卡班度过余生。"邓布利多喃喃。

"想想吧，我们过去都那么取笑他。"莱姆斯说，有些歇斯底里地大笑。"他是一个布莱克，他们大多都近亲通婚。詹姆斯一直取笑他，说他总有一天会精神不正常并变成一个杀人狂，而我们都不得不小心…"他说不下去了。

"我承认，我没有仔细留心他。"邓布利多说，交叉着长指。"他的弟弟雷古勒斯在去年死亡之前，一直都受伏地魔的重视，而他的堂姐和姐夫莱斯特莱奇夫妇犯下了几场突袭和谋杀。"他摇了摇头。"我们都看到他是一个格兰芬多，可他不够好。"

"他本会为詹姆斯而死。"莱姆斯低语。"当你为他们施赤胆忠心咒时，他说过。我听到了。我相信他。"

「我会为你而死，詹姆斯。我以我的性命发誓。如果那意味着能让那东西远离你，我愿意死。」

"他说谎了。"邓布利多说。

莱姆斯穿过酒吧里的桌椅离开了破釜酒吧，来到对角巷。尽管已是深夜，仍然回荡着欢呼和欢快的歌曲，灯火通明，巫师们都在继续庆祝。莱姆斯一直走到巷子尽头的飞路网络枢纽。他掏出几个西可给值班的服务人员，接着幻影移形回到了他在康沃尔郡的黑暗孤独的公寓。

「他说谎了。」

他喝得不够多。莱姆斯踉跄地走向餐厅里的旧碗橱，他的父亲将所有的酒都存放在那里，他发现里面都空了，只有一瓶喝了一半的奥格登酒。其他的酒都去哪儿了？他记得架子上总是摆满了各种各样的酒—火焰威士忌、黄油啤酒、戈迪根茶，他的父亲并不真的那么挑剔。

「你很可能是食死徒安插在凤凰社里的间谍。」

当莱姆斯直接从瓶子里喝了一大口时，他想，奥格登酒现在也行。它灼烧地滑下，让他呛住了。这时，西里斯应该会戏弄他酒量差，无法像一个真正的巫师那样握住自己的酒。

「像一个真正的巫师那样握住它，大脚板？你的意思是像你那样？」

「去你的吧，尖头叉子。我可不和每个经过的女巫求婚。」

「不，那是我，大脚板。」

「对，记得当虫尾巴承认他的爱意时，马琳脸上的表情吗？」

现在，瓶子里还剩多少酒都无关紧要了，因为莱姆斯用尽全身力气将它扔到了对面的墙上。玻璃和酒四处飞溅，在墙上留下了一片湿痕。

"为什么？"莱姆斯握紧拳头叫道。"为什么你不把我也杀了？为什么你不做到底？做完全套？"

他跪了下来，无法站立，将自己蜷缩在角落里，就好像要避开一切，它就会走开。他无法控制地颤抖，因为愤怒、绝望和愤怒与绝望之间的东西，他想再看到詹姆斯微笑，听到西里斯的黄笑话，和彼得一起玩噼啪爆炸牌。

"你为什么只留下我？"莱姆斯低语，泪水流下他消瘦的脸。"为什么，西里斯？为什么？"

但没人回答他的问题。

This is the way the world ends

This is the way the world ends

This is the way the world ends

Not with a bang but a whimper.

\- T.S. Eliot

 **「完」**

* * *

[1]公元1858年，德国数学家莫比乌斯（Mobius，1790～1868）和约翰·李斯丁发现：把一根纸条扭转180°后，两头再粘接起来做成的纸带圈，具有魔术般的性质。普通纸带具有两个面（即双侧曲面），一个正面，一个反面，两个面可以涂成不同的颜色；而这样的纸带只有一个面（即单侧曲面），一只小虫可以爬遍整个曲面而不必跨过它的边缘。这种纸带被称为"莫比乌斯带"。（也就是说，它的曲面只有一个）


End file.
